


The Cute Beatle

by Flooples_Ringo18



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Adorkable, Couch Cuddles, Cute Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flooples_Ringo18/pseuds/Flooples_Ringo18
Summary: If Paul messes with John expect consequences.





	The Cute Beatle

**Author's Note:**

> My second fanfic, don't forget to comment and leave kudos! Thanks!!

The poor lads had to suffer through a week full of interviews. It was only Wednesday, but boy, to sit in a stuffy room was very difficult for the four energetic young lads. 

That's the reason why, 15 minutes into the interview, a little deviant thought popped into the mind of a certain messy mop top Beatle.

-No, it wasn't John.-

It was the cute Beatle himself, Paul McCartney.

'Just to have some fun and pass the time' Paul thought to himself.

Just in time as Paul began to come up with his prank, Brian announced a brief break. 

'Oh good, this could give me a chance to tell my prank to George and Ringo.'

So, Paul motioned them to a corner, just as George, with a handful of snacks and Ringo, with a drink in his hand, came over. 

"Well lads, I have a way to cure our boredom." Paul began, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Gear, should we call John over?" George asked, their eyes focused on where Brian and John were.

John probably trying to find an excuse to skip this and the following interviews. Brian with his hand pressed to his forehead, met the eyes of the more well mannered bandmates, waved lazily, a tired smile on his face (much like a father would when exhausted with his toddler, but of course still adores him). 

John hasn't noticed, still continuing his rant. Just as George was making his way over to John, Paul stopped him.

"Wait a moment, this is what I meant, I'm gonna pull a prank on John." This is where George and Ringo, as the conniving little bastards they all were, immediately wanted to hear every detail.

"Well it's nothing too grand, I was actually just gonna flick small balls of paper at him and I know he won't be able to do anything to poor ol me, right?"

"Here you are." Ringo handed him a pile of napkins from his pants pocket. Very puzzled, Paul took them, then asked. "Why so many napkins, Ringo?"

"George had snacks, you know how he gets."

"Hey!" A mock offended George, protests, a bit of food falling on his shirt. 

"Here you go luv." 

"Famks (thanks)"

* * *

 After their break, they all got seated once more, facing the reporters. 3 out of the 4 boys, sporting matching devious smirks on their lips. The questions returned and they answered, as gracefully and "interested" as they could.

John felt something zoom across his eyes. Maybe a fly, he ignored it but then felt something flick at his eye. He looked around, bewildered. 

The sounds of snickering on either side of him. A piece of paper came into his view as he looked down at the table.

It didn't take long to know what was going on. 'So who could it be?' 

George couldn't have, as he was currently answering questions. And neither could Ringo, as he was occupied, a drink in his hand.

-Of fucking course, it had to be Macca-

As John faced his right, he was met with a glimpse of teasing and amusement in the eyes of his best mate.

Paul now had the attention of John, just as he wanted. He flicked a small paper ball and it came into contact with John's nose. Then another and another.

It had been amusing but now, John could only grumble in annoyance.

"Quit it Macca." Paul heard the small protest but didn't put a stop to his only source of entertainment at this time.

Instead, Paul put on his best puppy dog eyes and responded. 

"Me? But I'm the sweet one. Besides if you try to tattle on me, no one would believe that cute, polite Paul McCartney would have the heart to do such a horrible thing like that. They'll blame you, little trouble maker John Lennon for accusing me of such devious actions."

With that out in the open, John could only admit defeat... at least until the end of this interview.

The interviews along with the amount of paper balls had come to an end.

Once at the hotel, John got to work.

\- He'd been uncharacteristically silent on the ride to their hotel.-

Paul couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about it. A slam of the door where John and Ringo shared their beds, brought Paul out of his thoughts.

"Really took the prank up his arse, huh?" George had broken the silence with his sarcastic comment.

"Maybe, I did go a bit to far, y'know."

"I wouldn't worry about, it's John. He's very prideful. Anyroad, do you want to join me and George? We're going to a restaurant."

"No thanks, have fun on your date."

"S'not a date." George mumbled, more colour in his cheeks.

"Of course not, and Richard Starkey isn't your boyfriend." Ringo added, cheekily.

"Alright fine, let's go now luv, 'm starving, later Paul."

"Good bye."

And with that Paul was only in the sitting room, along with a pit of guilt building up in his stomach.

It was only as he was falling asleep, did he hear the sound of a door opening. Turning he found John staring back at him. 

No signs of anger or annoyance in his eyes.

"Look about earlier, I did kinda get carried away, y'know."

"I never said I was mad, Paulie."

"I... I just assumed you were but, you can get me back and call it even."

"Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not gonna do anything."

-At this point, Paul started to become suspicious at the sudden personality change of his mate.-

"Alright who are you and what have you done to John?"

A laughter met his ears. " 'S just me son and I don't have to seek revenge ALL the time."

"So... what do you plan on doing then?"

"Nothing,  since you can be cruel and a prankster, I can be nice and sweet. S'not all black and white, Macca."

A giggle could be heard, as his comment was made. 

"You being nice? Johnny boy, you're really off your rocker aren't you mate?"

Paul expected a shout of protest or a smack on the gob, but not this. Definitely not this.

John had successfully sat down next to him on the couch and pulled Paul on to his lap. His arms firmly holding the bassist from leaving.

-A deep pink spread across Paul's face.-

"C'mon lemme go John."

"Ah ah Paulie, 'm being nice. I noticed I woke you from your nap so come on, I'll hold you close, now take a kip."

"Johnny I'm serious lemme up." 

In defeat, John let his grip on Paul go, who stood up abruptly and gawked at him.

"Ya see I'm tryin a be nice, and you're not having it!" 

The look on John's face, like a kicked puppy, pulled on Paul's heartstrings.

"Fine then, you can be nice,but if ya try anything funny, I'll smack ya."

"Wouldn't dream of it,  McCartney."

Going back to sit on the couch next to John, Paul couldn't hell but tease.

"So what nice things are you planning, Johnny boy?"

"Ever heard of kiss n makeup?"

Before Paul could even register the question, a pair of lips softly came inti contact with his cheek.

The result? A warm blush that covered the entirety of Paul's face. 

He was met with the face of John, full of amusement and admiration.

"Means,  I've forgiven ya, sod." 

John chuckled, from the frozen state Paul stayed in. It was a sight for sore eyes, and for John's sore eyes alone.

Paul's mind began to turn and out came his next string of words.

"Really, but it was such a mean prank, can you forgive me some more?"

* * *

 

Kisses or more specifically, John's kisses were something Paul had become addicted to, in the last couple of minutes.

-John still had every right to tease.-

He was leaving feather light kisses to Paul's face. 

His nose, those long eyelashes, his eyelids, cheeks, forehead and everything in between was peppered by John's lips. Except his own lips.

"John?" 

A kiss is placed on the side of his lips, like John knows the question he's about to be asked.

"Yes luv?"

"Kiss me."

The order was filled with so much need and love that it caught John out of guard for a minute.

"I am kissing you."

The teasing in his voice, found its way towards his lips and into his next kiss, between the space of Paul's upper lip and nose.

"Meant on me lips, ya daft git."

"Hmm, I don't know, me pride is still hurt from earlier."

His next kisses were filled with teasing but also soft promises.

Slowly but surely, Paul felt those soft lips meeting his own.

Both their bodies filled with butterflies. Well more like overflowing.

"If this is the treatment I get after pranking ya, I should do it more often."

"Just go back to how you were, no need for two John Lennons in this world. You are the cute Beatle, after all."

A response was ready to leave Paul's lips but it was stopped but the pair of John's own. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too cheesy? I can't help it, i LOVE fluffy fanfiction! Thanks for reading!


End file.
